


The Rocky Road to Dublin

by BatWingsandBlackCats



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Street Fighter AU, i haven't written smut in years i hope it's okay lol, kinda sorta sherlock holmes AU, street fighter!Laura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7630897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatWingsandBlackCats/pseuds/BatWingsandBlackCats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>1891, London, England</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Laura was greeted at the ring with laughter. </p><p>It didn’t faze her. That’s how she was greeted whenever she fought somewhere new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rocky Road to Dublin

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! sorry for the absence as of late, things have been chaotic around here. Anyways, here's a one shot I've been working on a little at a time for the last few months! I'm still not really sure why I thought of this little AU, but it's loosely based on the [boxing scene](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BGCMfprPJoA) from RDJ's Sherlock Holmes, and the title is also the name of the song that's playing in the background. Also this is my first time writing smut in a couple years so I really hope it cam out alright, haha.
> 
> (Also just a side note, Carmilla's family, including Maman, are nice in this fic :))
> 
> Hope you all enjoy! Comments are much appreciated :)

_1891, London, England_

Laura was greeted at the ring with laughter. 

It didn’t faze her. That’s how she was greeted whenever she fought somewhere new. 

The venue didn’t look any different than any other she’d been in. Just another dank, dingy, disgusting pub basement with a fenced ring in the middle and stands situated around the large room, a balcony of sorts up above for more spectators. The room was hot and smelled like stale beer and sweat and pipe tobacco, packed with mostly men but here and there were a few women, probably in support of some of the fighters. 

When Laura had walked in, the greasy man at the door with the missing front teeth regarded her with a raised eyebrow, taking in her shabby appearance, which, honestly, wasn’t so out of place at a place like this. Street rats came to the fights as often as those dressed in fine tweeds and lace, gambling their meager savings in hopes of making it big. In her worn black slacks, boots, and button down white (more like a light brown at this point) shirt with the hole in the right shoulder and a couple buttons missing, she would blend in, if it weren’t for her size. When she said she was there to fight, he’d laughed a great, wheezing laugh that gave away years of a pipe habit, and when he finally calmed down, he gave her a wicked look, chuckled once more and handed her a slip of paper with her opponent’s name, and wished her one of the most insincere good lucks she’d ever heard. Which was a feat. 

She’d glanced around the room as she made her way to the edge of the ring, looking for a familiar face. She didn’t find it, but she didn’t worry. Laura knew she’d be there eventually. 

It wasn’t long before a loud hammer like sound rang around the room, commanding the attention of spectators and fighters alike. Laura pulled off her loose shirt, revealing a men’s tank top underneath, and several people around her gave her distasteful looks, but she shrugged it off. 

“First round!” Roared the same man from the door. 

Laura looked down at the slip of paper in her hand. She was to be in the first round.

So that’s where that landed Laura. Greeted by hysterical laughter as she stepped into the ring, dressed in men’s clothes, a half a foot shorter than her brutish opponent. 

Laura smirked.

Across from Laura, a brutish man entered the ring. He was broad but a little short, his face screwed up in a scowl, and he walked a bit like a troll, his gait holding a hint of a waddle. He was heavily muscled, but obviously top heavy, Laura noted. A flicker of confusion crossed his face as he took her in, and he began to laugh.

“I can’t fight a girl!” He roared, his gut shaking with the force of his laugh. “Go home lass, you have no place here!” 

The crowd’s laughter only grew louder at his taunt. Laura rolled her eyes. _Men._

“I’m not going anywhere,” She said simply, her voice ringing out in the room. “either fight me or forfeit!”

The man smirked and rolled his shoulders. “As you wish, sweetheart,” He grinned, and then charged at her.

Laura smirked. Men like him always went barreling into a fight like a bull. She easily side stepped him and spun around, aiming a heel kick to his lower back, sending him sprawling face first into the fence. The crowd was silent for a moment before bursting into raucous laughter. 

Laura laughed with them. “Come on! Get up!” She cried. 

The man got to his feet, rage etched into his face at being embarrassed like that by a woman. Laura felt a swell of confidence rise up in her. That had been the plan. Get him angry, because when they get angry, they get sloppy. It was a little dirty, but she had to make up for her size somehow.

“You’re going to be sorry you ever stepped foot in here, bitch,” He spat, and swung at her face. 

Laura grunted as she blocked him with her right arm and aimed a punch at his lower ribs, figuring it was a safe bet that he’d probably have a floating rib or two if the smell of alcohol on his breath was anything to go by. She quickly blocked another jab to her gut, and kneed him in the groin.

That’s when Laura heard her.

“Bets!! I’ll take your bets on Laura Hollis!! Care to bet on the underdog?!”

The crowd parted, spectators shifting around the woman who walked towards the ring, taking slips of paper bearing bets as she went. Laura smiled as she saw her, dressed in red and black and looking every bit a vision. She knew Carmilla would make it. If she wasn’t already beet red and starting to sweat from the fight and the sheer heat of the place, she would have blushed when Carmilla winked at her. 

Suddenly, a fist like that of a boulder slammed into Laura’s left cheek, sending her sprawling into the dirt. 

It was a moment before the sound of the crowd came rushing back to Laura as she found herself on the dirt floor, her head ringing and the world spinning. She shook her head in an attempt to shake the spinning sensation, and got to her feet, raising her fists. 

“Not so cocky now are yeh, girl?” Her opponent laughed. 

“Come and find out,” She grinned. 

He rushed at her again and ducked down, grabbing her around her hips and hoisting her up, slamming her into the side of the fence. She gasped as the wood slammed into her lower back, but didn’t let it slow her down. She aimed a couple hard hits to the side of his head with her elbow, a slap to the back of his neck, and then brought both fists down _hard_ on his right shoulder, the one he’d hit hardest on his collision earlier with the fence. His grip loosened enough for her to wriggle out of his arms, and she ducked down and zipped out from between his legs to cheers from the crowd. 

Laura smiled. They were warming up to her. She could still hear Carmilla calling for bets in the background, but she was determined to not get distracted this time. Her cheek was still throbbing and was starting to feel a little tight, and she really didn’t want another hit to the face. And Will would tease her if she got a fat lip.

Her opponent spun around and threw a punch at her which she deflected with several slaps up his arm, and slammed her fist into his cheek, causing a very satisfying crack to sound from his jaw. While his eyes were still closed, she slapped both sides of his head over his ears, causing them to ring, disorienting him further, and snuck in another body shot. 

He stumbled back and she bowed to the crowd, earning a few more good natured laughs this time. She quickly spun around to face him again, just in time to catch a jab to her side and then one to her back, the first causing her to stumble and expose her blind spot.

It wasn’t the hit to her back that made her see red. It was the slap on her ass. 

Carmilla had taken nearly two dozen handsome bets by now, and stood by the ring, watching the fight. Laura was doing well, very well. The crowd seemed to like her, and after a few punches, started betting on her left and right. Her gut clenched with each hit Laura took, but it relaxed again with every hit she dealt or deflected. Laura was a very good fighter and won fairly consistently, against men bigger than her current opponent sometimes, but she still worried. Her wince when Laura was hit the on her back turned into a growl, the papers in her hand crumpling when her opponent had the balls to slap Laura’s ass.

Laura recovered quickly, her teeth gritted as she stared at the man across from her. He was laughing, obviously pleased with himself. In one fluid movement, Laura pulled her shirt from where it was draped over the fence and stepped forward, flicking it into his face. Taken off guard, he blindly jabbed at her, which she easily deflected with several slaps up his arm, and then one across his face. Her other hand swung out in a punch, hitting him hard in his already weakened jaw, and her right first was already flying towards his stomach. When his head snapped back from the impact of her punch, she pulled her arm back and then thrusted forward again, the heel of her hand slamming into his nose with a satisfying crack.

The final blow sent him sprawling on his back in the dirt, utterly dazed. Laura stood there for a moment, her chest heaving, before she took the few steps forward and stood over him. He looked up at her blearily with blood streaming from his nose, his eyes squinted in pain.

“Don’t call me _sweetheart._ ” She said with gritted teeth, and then made her way out of the ring to cheers from the crowd.

Carmilla met her at the entrance of the ring, gently taking her hand right away. “Sorry I was late, cupcake,” She said, and kissed Laura’s good cheek, causing Laura to blush, her mood lightening already. “I got turned around a few streets away,”

“It’s okay, Carm, I knew you’d make it,” Laura smiled, and then winced. Smiling hurt a bit.

Carmilla lightly ran her thumb over Laura’s swollen cheek, studying it for a moment before looking back to Laura. “It’s swelling,” She said, “I’ll go get our winnings and then we’ll go home.” Her concerned look turned into a proud grin. “You made almost five hundred pounds,”

Laura’s eyes lit up, and she grinned despite the pain in her cheek. “Are you serious?” She gasped, “That’s rent for a year! And _we_ made that, not just me,” 

Carmilla smiled and shook her head a little. “I’ll be back in a moment, liebling,” She tilted Laura’s chin up and kissed her gently, and then turned to go meet a man in a top hat across the room behind the bar who had their money. 

Laura took a seat by the door and watched Carmilla cross the room, grinning like an idiot. A lot of things made her happy, but few things made her happier than Carmilla, and winning a fight. And when Carmilla was there when she won a fight. 

Across the room, Carmilla stepped up to the bar, where a young man stood behind the counter, polishing glasses. 

“Evening, miss,” He nodded politely. “What can I do for you?”

“Would you be JP?” She asked, ignoring the leering gentleman beside her.

“Indeed I am,” he said with a smile.

“Well, in that case I’m here to collect Laura Hollis’ winnings,” She said with a smirk, handing over the wad of papers in her hand.

JP took them and counted them out, letting out a low whistle. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen a newcomer draw so many bids,” he said, setting the papers down and reaching for the cash box under the counter.

Carmilla’s smirk widened to almost that of a smile, her chest filling with pride. “She always does.” She took the bundle of notes from him when he was finished counting them out, and placed one on the bar. “I’ll take a bottle of champagne before I go, if you don’t mind,” She said as she tucked the rest into her corset, and then pointed to the shelf on the wall filled with tall green bottles.

“Sure thing,” JP nodded, and turned to get one down for her. 

“Hey gorgeous, fancy a drink?” The man to her right asked. The one who was leering at her. 

“I’m spoken for,” Carmilla drawled in a bored voice, not even looking at him.

“Well where is he?” The man chuckled.

Carmilla looked at him this time. “ _She._ ” She said shortly. She raised an eyebrow, realizing that he was the man that Laura had fought in the ring. The corner of her lip turned up minutely as she realized, now that she was up close, what a _number_ Laura had done on him. His nose was very clearly broken, though it had stopped bleeding, and both eyes were looking rather purplish. He’d put a shirt on since then so she couldn’t really see any other injuries, but even so, he looked wrecked. 

“She?” He chuckled. “Well, maybe she would fancy a drink too,” He said with a lecherous grin.

Anger flared in Carmilla’s chest, but she just smiled sweetly. “I don’t think she would, considering she’s the one who broke your nose.” Carmilla chuckled, watching his expression darken. “But I suppose the least we could do is buy _you_ a beer, considering you’ve practically paid our rent for the next year,” She said, lightly patting her corset just under her breast, where she’d put the money. “JP? I’d like to buy a beer for the gentleman here,”

JP raised an eyebrow, but nodded. “Of course,” He said, and placed a brown bottle in front of Carmilla.

Carmilla took it and held it out for the man, but just as he was about to take it, she spun the bottle in her hand, gripped the neck of it, and brought it down on his hand that rested on the bar, shattering both the bottle and his hand with a crash and a splatter of beer. 

The man screamed and clutched his shattered hand, his face screwed up in a snarl. “You _bitch!_ ” He spat, his teeth bared. 

Carmilla grabbed his face, hard, a snarl on her own face. “You lay a _finger_ on her again, or on any woman for that matter, the next bottle will be smashed over your head,” She growled, and then shoved him off of the bar stool. Carmilla turned to JP and smiled, who was looking rather amused, and then made her way back across the room to a wide-eyed Laura. 

“Carm?” Laura gasped, getting up. “What happened?”

“The slimy bastard thought he could have his way with me, and when I told him I was with you, he thought he could have both of us,” She said, her eyes flashing. Carmilla laced her fingers with Laura’s carefully, knowing they were probably sore.

Laura’s stomach turned and she made a face. “I’m not surprised,” She grumbled, and followed Carmilla out of the pub basement and into the night air.

“Yes, well, he has a shattered hand now, I’m sure,” Carmilla said with a smirk. “he won’t be slapping anyone for a while, at the very least,”

Laura chuckled, shaking her head and pressing a kiss to Carmilla’s cheek. She noticed a flash of green in Carmilla’s hand, and quirked an eyebrow. “What’s that?”

Carmilla raised the bottle of champagne and smiled. “I thought we should celebrate,” She said, “that was a rather impressive victory, cupcake,”

\-------

When they arrived home, Laura made her way to the bathroom after giving Carmilla a kiss and assuring her that she was alright, and that she’d be fine washing up on her own. Carmilla had begrudgingly agreed and went off to their bedroom while Laura cleaned herself up. 

Laura undressed and inspected herself in the mirror that was mounted on the back of the door. There were some bruises blooming on her back and sides, but so far her cheek wasn’t looking too bad. Her hands were hurting some though, and her knuckles were starting to look a little black and blue, but overall she felt alright. She’d be hurting in the morning though, but she didn’t mind. It was a good kind of hurt. Like the ache that came the morning after sex. A grin crept over Laura’s face despite the dull throbbing in her cheek at the thought of Carmilla in the next room, who was most likely changing into something more comfortable. 

Laura quickly washed up with a soapy cloth and changed into a fresh pair of underwear and one of her loose linen shirts, and made her way to their bedroom, where she could hear Carmilla moving about.

Laura smiled as she stood in the doorway, watching Carmilla move around their room, a bundle of matches in hand. Whenever they went to the market, Carmilla always bought a handful of matches and a bundle of white taper candles that she would place around their bed in mismatched candleholders. Even though they had electricity, Carmilla preferred candlelight, and honestly, Laura did too, most of the time. 

Laura’s eyes traveled up and down Carmilla’s body, that soft smile still toying with her lips. Carmilla had let her hair down and changed out of her dress and corset, exchanging her ‘good luck’ ensemble (Carmilla wore it whenever Laura fought somewhere new) for a loose shirt much like Laura’s.

Carmilla turned around and smiled when she saw Laura leaning up against the doorway. “Hey,” She said, setting the rest of the matches down on her night stand, next to two flutes filled with champagne. “come to bed, sweetheart,”

Laura pushed off the door frame and climbed onto their bed with a few winces, which caused worry to grow in Carmilla’s eyes. 

“Libeling, let me see,” Carmilla said softly, reaching out and placing a hand on Laura’s hip, and one on her cheek. 

“I’m okay, Carm,” Laura said but turned around for her all the same, settling down on the blankets with her back to Carmilla. 

“I know, I just want to make sure,” Carmilla said as she sat on her heels behind her and helped Laura pull her shirt off, wincing a little when she saw the purple and blue splotches marring Laura’s lower back. She ghosted a finger over her bruised flesh, happy to see that were weren’t any cuts or especially deep bruises. Her hands fluttered over Laura’s sides and then her shoulders, and she hummed when she was satisfied with her examination. She scooted forward and gingerly wrapped her arms around Laura’s bare waist, dropping a kiss or two on the warm skin of Laura’s shoulder with a contented sigh. “Well, you’re a bit banged up but it’s not _nearly_ as bad as that time you insisted on going up against that nine-foot gargantuan Scotsman,” Carmilla murmured between little nibbles on Laura’s neck.

Laura huffed and rolled her eyes, pointedly ignoring Carmilla’s warm lips on her neck. “You’re never going to let that one go, are you?” She grumbled. A year earlier, Laura had been paired with a giant of a man from Scotland, who Carmilla had begged her to forfeit the fight to, but Laura hadn’t listened. She’d been stuck in bed for over a month with five broken ribs and a severe concussion, among other injuries. 

Carmilla let out a breathy chuckle and pressed her nose into Laura’s neck. Despite the joke, she couldn’t help the relief that settled in her chest once she knew that Laura really was okay. 

“Carm?” Laura asked quietly after a moment, turning her head a little to look at her out of the corner of her eye.

“Hmm?” Carmilla hummed, opening her eyes again and looking up at her. Her thumbs stroked gentle circles into Laura’s stomach as Laura leaned back into her.

“Are you okay?” Laura asked, her brows knitted together. 

“I’m alright, cupcake,” Carmilla sighed. “I just...” She let out a small, frustrated huff. She never was good with the feelings thing. “I’m glad you fight, because you love it, and I’d never get in the way of that or tell you not to do it, but...I can’t help but worry sometimes.” She rested her forehead against Laura’s shoulder to avoid looking her in the eye. 

Laura turned around and cradled Carmilla’s face between her bruised hands. “I know,” She said, and pressed a kiss to her lips. “if it makes you feel any better, though, I promise to never again accept a fight against an opponent that’s more than two feet taller than me,” She said with a cheeky smile.

Carmilla rolled her eyes, but smiled nonetheless. “Deal,” She murmured against Laura’s lips before pressing her own to them, harder this time. 

Laura sighed contentedly against her lips, and let her eyes drift shut, her hands moving from Carmilla’s face to curl in her dark hair at the nape of her neck. 

Carmilla hummed against Laura’s lips in contentment, the light scratch of Laura’s nails on the back of her neck sending shivers down her spine. She gently nipped at Laura’s lower lip, and then soothed it with the tip of her tongue as she gently gripped Laura’s waist, carefully guiding her to lay down on the bed. Laura winced a little, causing Carmilla’s eyes to open again in worry, but they soon fluttered closed again when Laura pulled her back down, murmuring that she was okay against Carmilla’s lips. 

Carmilla laid on her side beside Laura, careful not to lean on her, and caressed her bare stomach, eliciting a gasp from Laura when her hand drifted to her hip that made Carmilla smirk into the kiss. She moved her hand up again and gently kneaded Laura’s breast, her lips moving to Laura’s jaw, and then her neck. 

“Is this okay?” She whispered into Laura’s ear as she gently pinched her nipple, feeling it harden between her fingers.

“Very much so,” Laura breathed, barely holding back a whine. 

Carmilla smiled against Laura’s soft skin and gently took her earlobe between her teeth, pulling lightly and then letting go, making her way back down Laura’s neck. 

Laura whimpered softly as Carmilla licked and sucked at her neck, her hand never leaving Laura’s breast. “God, Carm...” She moaned, her breath hitching when she felt Carmilla’s lips close around her nipple. Laura’s right hand tangled in Carmilla’s hair, holding Carmilla close to her. She really didn’t care about the ache in her fingers right now, not while Carmilla’s tongue was swirling around her nipple, her fingers playing with the other. Laura’s hips squirmed unconsciously, her back arching a little as she looked for some sort of friction, and she whined in frustration when Carmilla pulled back.

“Shh, don’t move too much, sweetheart,” Carmilla soothed, her hand moving up to Laura’s cheek. “you’re sore still,”

“You’re making that kind of difficult,” Laura panted, her cheeks flushed already and her eyes bright.

“Do you want me to stop?” Carmilla asked, her brow knitting together.

“Not at all,” Laura breathed, shaking her head. She reached up and pulled Carmilla back down, kissing her deeply and moaning when she felt Carmilla’s tongue against her own.

Carmilla smiled into the kiss and brought her hand down again, continuing to knead Laura’s breast. She moaned softly at the feel of her, and lightly dragged her nails down Laura’s stomach. Carmilla was enamored with Laura. She always had been, ever since they’d met three years earlier, incidentally, at a fight. Carmilla had been bored and decided to do some exploring into the underbelly of London, looking for a thrill. She’d wound up in a dingy bar in East London in the middle of Laura’s match. Laura had won, and Carmilla had offered to buy her a drink after. They’d talked for hours, resorting to sitting outside after the bar finally closed. Carmilla learned that Laura was little more than a street rat fighting for money, the wedding ring hanging around her neck and the leather cuff on her wrist being all she had left of her parents. 

Looking back, Carmilla knew she had fallen in love with her merely hours after their meeting. 

Carmilla’s thoughts were brought back to the present when Laura moaned her name, her fingers tangling tightly in her dark hair. Carmilla looked up from Laura’s chest and gazed at her for a moment. She didn’t realize how long she’d been laying there just looking at her until Laura’s eyes opened and gazed back at her.

“What?” Laura panted, looking up to her. “Are you okay?”

Carmilla smiled and leaned forward, pressing her lips to Laura’s. Laura gladly kissed back, taking Carmilla’s lower lip between her own and sucking gently. Carmilla pulled back with a contented sigh after a moment, and gave her a soft smile. “I just love you, is all,” She murmured, pressing a kiss to Laura’s chin, and then to her collar bone. 

Laura chuckled softly under her breath, brushing Carmilla’s hair away from her eyes. The bangs Carmilla had had for a few months were starting to get rather long, and tended to flop into her eyes if they weren’t pinned back. Laura loved how disheveled it made her look when they were in bed, bobby pins lying forgotten on their dresser. “I love you too,” She said softly, running her thumb along Carmilla’s temple. Her soft smile fell away and was replaced with a look of surprise and a whine, however, as Carmilla’s hand slid into her underwear. 

Carmilla moaned as she ran her fingers through Laura’s soaking folds, her eyes fluttering shut at the sensation. “God, Laura...” She leaned up and nuzzled Laura’s neck, kissing and sucking as she began to move her fingers.

“Carm,” Laura whimpered, tangling her fingers in the hair at the nape of Carmilla’s neck, her free hand grasping at her shoulder, trying to pull her closer, the ache in her arms and hands be damned. She needed her closer, even though the gentle circles Carmilla was tracing onto her clit were making her eyes roll back in her head. 

Laura always felt the need to have Carmilla close, ever since they met. They both had always done okay on their own--even with Laura’s situation being what it was--but there’d been something missing from both of them until they’d met in that shady pub. Something clicked that night, and Laura was loathed to be far from Carmilla since. Carmilla felt the same way. 

Laura’s hand moved from Carmilla’s shoulder to her chin, guiding her head up so she could kiss her again. 

Carmilla sighed into the kiss as she continued to move her fingers, dipping them into Laura’s entrance a few times before pushing two fingers in carefully, so as not to make Laura jump. She grinned as Laura pulled away from the kiss, a garbled mix between a throaty moan and a few choice swears spilling from her lips as her head thumped back against the pillows. 

“Yes, Carm, fuck,” Laura gasped, her breath hitching as she moved her hips to match Carmilla’s steady pace. She wasn’t going fast, but her steady, deep thrusts and her palm against Laura’s clit was setting Laura on fire. She was getting close, she could feel it. 

Carmilla could as well. She could feel Laura’s walls beginning to flutter around her fingers, and she started to move faster, but still gently, rubbing at the ridged spot inside her that made Laura see starts. “Come on Laura, come for me,” She said, her voice low as she watched Laura, the heavy throbbing that had settled between her own legs growing more intense.

“Carm,” Laura whimpered, her brow furrowed. “ _Carm_ , I’m co--” 

Carmilla leaned forward and kissed Laura hard, cutting her off before she could cry out as her orgasm washed over her, her walls clamping down on Carmilla’s fingers. (They had some rather conservative neighbors who were under the impression that the two were merely roommates, and Laura and Carmilla wished to keep it that way.) Carmilla continued to thrust into her, her palm rubbing hard against Laura’s clit.

Laura eventually pulled away from the kiss, gasping as she came down from her high and sinking bonelessly into the covers. Her chest heaved and her hips twitched as Carmilla very slowly moved her fingers in and out a few times to help her ride out the last of her orgasm before gently pulling out completely. 

“Oh my god...” Laura breathed, opening her eyes again after a moment. She looked up at Carmilla, who was smiling down at her adoringly before bringing her fingers up to her mouth and licking them clean. Laura groaned and flung her arm over her eyes, a dopey smile on her face. 

Carmilla leaned down and gently tugged her arm away and pressed a soft kiss to Laura’s lips. “You okay?” She asked softly, tucking some of Laura’s hair behind her ear. 

“So much better than okay,” Laura murmured, nuzzling her head against Carmilla’s, causing Carmilla to chuckle deep in her throat. “though I think it’s your turn,” Laura said with a smirk, tugging at Carmilla’s shirt.

“We don’t have to,” Carmilla said, shaking her head. “your hands hurt,”

Laura rolled her eyes. “I _want_ to, and I don’t have to use my hands.” She winked. “Do you want to? If you don’t then of course we won’t but don’t say no only because you think I’m too sore,” Laura’s hands slipped under Carmilla’s shirt and caressed her smooth back, eliciting a shiver from the brunette above her. 

“How can I not want to, after watching you writhe under me?” Carmilla said, her eyes lidded and her voice growing gravelly. 

Laura moaned at that, her hands sliding up Carmilla’s back, bringing her shirt with them. “Come here,” She breathed, tugging Carmilla’s shirt off all the way and dragging her nails lightly down her back.

Carmilla’s breath hitched at the sensation, and she leaned down, taking Laura’s lower lip between her own. Laura smiled into the kiss and eagerly reciprocated as she ran a finger under the waistband of Carmilla’s underwear. 

“It’s okay, go ahead,” Carmilla breathed before kissing her again, her eyes closing as she felt Laura’s hands slide her underwear down her thighs. She shifted and kicked them off, and then gently pulled Laura’s off as well before leaning over her again. 

Laura gently gripped Carmilla’s hips and guided her to straddle her thigh, causing Carmilla to groan when she realized what Laura was getting at.

“This okay?” Laura asked, glancing up at Carmilla and running her fingers through Carmilla’s dark curls. 

“God, yes,” Carmilla breathed, lowering herself onto Laura’s thigh. 

Both of them moaned at the same time, Laura because of how soaked Carmilla was, and Carmilla because she finally found the friction she’d been so desperately needing. Laura pulled her down for a kiss as Carmilla started to move her hips, grinding down on Laura’s thigh.

Carmilla whined into the kiss, her hips bucking against Laura’s thigh. She broke away after a moment though, but kept her cheek pressed to Laura’s. “Tell me if I’m hurting you,” She panted, “promise?”

“Yes,” She nodded, her hands resting at Carmilla’s hips as the brunette rode her thigh. 

Carmilla moaned and whimpered softly, her lips near Laura’s ear as she moved her hips, her eyes screwed shut. Laura scratched her back lightly, moaning herself at the feeling of Carmilla grinding against her. 

“Sit back, baby, I want to see you,” Laura breathed, nuzzling her cheek against Carmilla’s. Carmilla did as she was asked, her head rolling back on her shoulders as she let out a moan. “look at me Carm, open your eyes,” Laura continued, running her hand down Carmilla’s stomach. 

Carmilla looked at Laura after a moment, her own blown eyes meeting Laura’s. Her hands were braced against the pillows on either side of Laura’s head.

“You’re so beautiful,” Laura said softly, reaching up and gently cupping Carmilla’s breasts. She moaned and started kneading them gently before starting to pull ever so lightly at her nipples, causing Carmilla to let out a gravelly moan. Laura bit her lip as she watched her, feeling herself grow wet all over again. 

Carmilla looked down at her, her brow furrowed and her kiss-swollen bottom lip caught between her teeth. She desperately needed Laura inside her, but she wouldn’t dare ask. What Laura’s hands were doing to her breasts was more than likely enough strain on her sore hands as it was. Carmilla moaned as Laura tensed her thigh, causing the friction against her clit to nearly double, bringing her closer to her release. 

“You’re close, aren’t you?” Laura asked, her own voice growing breathy again as Carmilla’s knee repeatedly nudged her center.

Carmilla nodded as she started to grind harder, willing her release to come faster. She’d been aching since she pleasured Laura, and she was rapidly falling apart. 

“Come for me, Carm,” Laura said, pinching a bit harder at Carmilla’s nipples, kneading gently in between.

Carmilla opened her mouth in a noiseless scream a moment later as she came on Laura’s thigh, her hips still moving franticly to draw out her orgasm as much as she could. She slowed to a stop after a moment, and sank onto the bed beside Laura, totally spent. 

Carmilla’s breathing evened out after a few minutes, and she lazily opened her eyes to find Laura staring at her adoringly with a small smile on her lips. “You wore me out, sweetheart,” Carmilla whispered, scooting closer to Laura to nuzzle against her neck. 

Laura hummed happily. “Glad to hear your enjoyed it,” she murmured, closing her eyes.

“I did, very much.” Carmilla sighed. “Are you okay?” She asked, raising her head a bit to look Laura over. She didn’t seem to be in any more pain than before, though her thigh was glistening, the sight making Carmilla bite her lip.

“I’m okay,” Laura nodded. 

Carmilla raised an eyebrow as she watched Laura squeeze her thighs together, and she smirked. “Are you wet again?” She asked lowly, feeling rather proud. 

Laura glanced at Carmilla and blushed, nodding. “Kind of hard not to be when your knee was pressed between my legs,”

Carmilla smirked, and trailed a finger down Laura’s stomach. “Want me to take care of it?” 

\-------

A while later, the two were tangled together under the covers after Carmilla had gently worked Laura through another orgasm. Laura was lightly dozing as Carmilla rubbed light circles into her stomach, her nose pressed into Laura’s hair.

“Cupcake?” Carmilla murmured, her hand moving to Laura’s upper arm.

“Hmm?” Laura hummed, her eyes still closed. 

“Maman wants to have dinner with us tomorrow,” She said, placing a kiss on Laura’s shoulder. “Mattie and Will will be there too,”

“What’s the occasion?” Laura asked, opening her eyes a little, and then closing them again. “did we miss something?”

“No occasion,” Carmilla said, smiling a little as she watched Laura. Laura was always adorable, but she was somehow even more so when she was half asleep. “it’s just been a while and she wanted to get the family together,” 

“That’s nice,” Laura said with a sleepy smile, cuddling a little closer to Carmilla.

“Mattie’s going to be doing some of the cooking with Maman,” Carmilla said, smirking as one of Laura’s eyes popped open. 

“She is?” Laura asked, grinning. Mattie overlooked the finances for hers and Carmilla’s mother’s small company, and wasn’t domestic in the least, but even still, that woman could _cook._

“Mhmm,” Carmilla nodded, smiling amusedly.

“What should we bring?” Laura asked, stretching a little and suppressing a wince. “What about a cake from Perry’s bakery?”

“Sounds perfect, sweetheart.” Carmilla murmured, and gave her a kiss. “Do you need something from the pain, or are you alright?” She asked, dropping another kiss on Laura’s cheek.

“I’m okay,” Laura sighed, “I just want to go to sleep,”

“Then sleep, liebling,” She whispered, settling down behind Laura and gently pulling her close against her front. 

Laura laced their fingers together and burrowed into her yellow pillow, smiling faintly as she felt Carmilla’s lips ghost her shoulder and neck. “I love you, Carm,” She murmured sleepily, squeezing Carmilla’s hand lightly. 

Carmilla smiled against Laura’s soft skin. “I love you too, Laura,”


End file.
